


Poor Remus

by Jay_JellyBear



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt No Comfort, I might add more, Implied/Referenced Suicide, i want to but i'm pretty proud where it is now, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_JellyBear/pseuds/Jay_JellyBear
Summary: It's not a happy time. Roman should've seen it coming.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Poor Remus

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I will add more or totally change this but I'm pretty dang proud of this as it is.   
Also: James is Deceit in this. I couldn't think of a name so I asked tumblr ([@stellar-blue-bird](https://stellar-blue-bird.tumblr.com/)), and someone said James. So... James.

“I never took Remus serious,” four sets of eyes snapped to Roman, who continued to stare at the end of the bed, refusing to look any higher. His elbows rested against his knees as he leaned forward. Roman spoke up again before anyone opened their mouth, “He would say these things. Things I should have made me worried. I was, I think.”

Tears steadily fell from Roman’s cheek. His eyes were unfocused and his body frozen. “I didn’t want to believe… I didn’t really think…,” Roman’s voice broke, laboring over his breaths. Patton, sitting closest to Roman, reassuringly put a hand on his back. Roman barely look any notice to it. Patton continued to rub circles on his back, while the others let their eye’s drop.

Roman’s tears slowly dried out, leaving stains down his face. After a quick breath, Roman spoke again, “I didn’t want to believe that he would go through with anything. Everyone always said it was for attention or jokes.” Roman looked up to Remus’ face for the first time since coming here. “I don’t know if I can believe that anymore.”

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Roman left the room. He slammed the door, making everyone jump. If anyone was watching Remus, they might’ve seen him jump as well. 

After a quickly shared glace around the room, Patton followed after Roman. Sparing a look at Remus, James fled the room. Logan looked to Virgil, asking if he was leaving as well. With a heavy sigh, he dramatically stood and left. Leaving Logan alone in the room with Remus.

Leaving a long stretch of silence, Logan pulled a chair beside Remus. Staring at his face, Logan thought back to everything that happened. Giving a dry laugh, Logan spoke for the first time that day. “I would ask questions, but you can’t answer them. I want to apologize, but you can’t forgive. I wish I could say that I know better, but I don’t even know what went  _ wrong _ .” Logan clenched his fist, raising it as if he wanted to hit something. “I just… don’t understand.” His fist fell heavy onto the thin mattress. 

“I don’t understand,” Logan repeated brokenly. 

Quickly composing himself, Logan stood and left the room. Leaving the room quiet, the sounds of machines becoming almost deafening. Slowly opening his eyes, Remus stared at the ceiling. Thinking over the past few days only left one thought in his mind:  _ Why the hell did he do it? _


End file.
